


when sunshine turns to rain (中譯)

by Coralhime



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralhime/pseuds/Coralhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在索爾看來，他們私人小島上的最佳地點，是主屋後頭方形露天陽台上的一張沙發床。</p>
            </blockquote>





	when sunshine turns to rain (中譯)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when sunshine turns to rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257967) by [versy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versy/pseuds/versy). 



> 篇名意為「當陽光轉為雨」。

在索爾看來，他們私人小島上的最佳地點，是主屋後頭方形露天陽台上的一張沙發床。這裡很隱密，又能將海景盡收眼底，而如果索爾必須放鬆的話他寧可在此休憩，此處有露天陽台，還有遮篷圍繞著沙發床，將煩人的蟲子阻隔在外。因此他們初來乍到的首日洛基便理所當然地比索爾早起，占據這張床，讓索爾有些惱怒，因為他強迫自己比往常提早很多醒來，只為了搶先洛基一步。

「你昨晚睡在這裡嗎？」索爾問，他掀開白色遮篷，欺近洛基。

洛基挑高雙眉，將手中書本放在胸口。「你昨夜晚飯過後明明看見我回臥房。」他說著，越過他的眼鏡看向索爾。

「不代表你沒有偷偷摸摸跑出來。」索爾咕噥。他望向主屋。他可以回去，可是方才經過芙麗嘉時，她嘗試邀請他一同冥想，而奧丁必定會試著跟他談工作，儘管他們是在度假。

索爾視線轉回洛基，他躺在那兒，放鬆得令人氣惱，身著圓領汗衫及短褲，再次舉起他的書，黑髮在溼氣中狂野卷起。很明顯，待在此處比較好。

「好吧！那你得與我分享這床了。」索爾一邊宣布，一邊將洛基的裸足拍到一旁，好爬上床。

洛基有點不滿，但他稍稍往側邊移動，騰出空間讓索爾能在他身旁躺下，遮篷簾幕在他身後飄然闔起。

舒適地躺好後，索爾清了清喉嚨，然後說：「媽告訴我你換了論文指導教授。」

「嗯，對。」洛基在書的後頭回答。他停頓了一會兒，又補充說明：「我們處不來。」這話既然出自洛基，可能有各種含義。

「是喔。」索爾說。洛基很明顯不願多談，索爾對於洛基的學業其實也不是多有興趣，他甚至不確定洛基的論文主題究竟為何。

洛基嘆了口氣，迅速瞟了索爾一眼。「你朋友都好嗎？」他問道，明顯想嘗試進行禮貌性的閒談。「范達爾仍然四處勾搭過半女性人口？」或者不是。「沃斯塔格甩掉他的肚子了沒？或者他還是看不到自己的屌？」

「 _洛基_ 。」索爾斥責，阻止洛基繼續說下去。

「我不懂你怎能期望我對他們友善；我知道他們常在我背後說我壞話。」

「是你先提起他們的。」索爾說，有些惱怒，但沒有否認他的朋友的確偶爾會說些對洛基不怎麼友好的話語，不過大部分都是在他們以為索爾聽不見的時候。

「沒錯，好吧。」洛基有些喪氣地說，拉下臉生起悶氣。「所以他們都很好？」

「是啊，他們都很好，多謝你詢問。」

洛基點了點頭，然後假意專注在他的書本上。

一陣漫長、尷尬的沉默後，索爾挪近身子，低語道：「范達爾正在進行為期兩周的抗生素治療。」

「哈！」洛基笑得像是獲得珍貴禮品，足夠撫慰索爾為了取悅弟弟而背叛范達爾的愧疚感。

「別告訴任何人。」

「喔，我當然不會。」洛基微笑著撒謊。好吧，反正這事早已人盡皆知。他聳聳肩，雙手擺在胸前，放洛基回頭讀他的書。

洛基讀著書，而索爾試著不要一直動來動去，但是他實在太容易感到無聊，島上緩慢迂迴的生活步調讓他花了幾天才逐漸適應。他用力嘆口氣，盯著洛基的側臉，看他讀書。

「讀給我聽。」

「不要。」洛基看也不看他一眼。

「讀給我聽。」索爾再說一次，踢了踢洛基的腳。

「不要。」

「快點。」索爾用手背摑了洛基屁股。

洛基發出嘶聲，猛力闔上他的書。「沒錯，因為對我施行暴力會讓我接受你的要求。」洛基狠踢索爾脛骨來加強語氣。

「噢！」索爾大叫，抓住洛基，轉動彼此的身子直到洛基的臉埋在鬆軟的沙發枕堆裡，四肢被索爾壯碩的體型壓制住。「拜託嘛。我身上什麼都沒帶。」索爾在洛基耳邊說，而洛基在索爾身下掙扎蠕動。

「那就回去隨便拿個東西。別拿我當消遣。」洛基斥責，嗓音中卻藏著笑聲。

「可是你朗讀的聲音實在很動聽。」而他說對話了。

「……好吧。」洛基嗤之以鼻，他放鬆趴在床上。「你用得上一些文化薰陶。」

索爾咧嘴而笑。「我的確用得上。」說完，他將兩人翻回仰躺，在洛基肘擊他腹部之前接住了洛基的手肘。「謝謝你，洛基。」

「嗯。」洛基調整了下眼鏡，重新擺好沙發枕，準備好朗讀。

索爾躺好，仰望著遮蓬，在洛基的撫慰人心的低沉嗓音以及遠遠傳來海浪拍打的聲音中沉沉入睡。

半晌後他醒轉，發現自己側臥，洛基蜷起身子抵在他身側，好夢正酣，眼鏡擱在一旁。索爾的手夾在洛基的大腿間，洛基的書在兩人共享的枕頭下方露出一角。

索爾下意識收攏被夾住的手掌，撫摸洛基大腿內側的柔軟肌膚，拇指摩娑他的短褲邊緣。外頭日正當中，艷陽高照，但遮篷內的陽光相當柔和，甚至有些朦朧。

索爾沒有察覺自己的手已經滑進了洛基的短褲裡，直到洛基在睡夢中輕呼出細碎的呻吟，將他從半夢半醒的狀態中驚醒。索爾收回手，查看四周，幸好他倆仍獨自在這方隱密的小小露臺上。

洛基發牢騷般哼了一聲，翻身趴臥，下身慵懶地磨蹭著沙發床，伸展手臂塞進枕頭下方，然後靜止不動，皺眉嘟嘴，緩緩醒轉。

索爾該起身回主屋，但他毫無意願移動，他小心將手保護性地擺上洛基後腰，鼻尖頂著洛基鼻子，看著洛基輕輕張開眼，眼神與索爾對上焦。他噘起的唇融成一抹懶洋洋的微笑，表情逐漸變得頑皮。

索爾會忘記洛基的吻是多麼甜蜜而滑溜，似乎很不可思議，不過話說回來，洛基的吻總是出乎索爾意料。

 

\--

 

洛基跑步的樣子看來百無聊賴，潮紅的臉上掛著無趣的表情，彷彿他的雙眉未被汗珠沾濕。索爾認為最恰當的事情是讓洛基超越他，然後卯足全力朝洛基猛衝，將他撞進路旁的灌木叢中，自己再繼續跑在島上的小徑上。

「你這徹頭徹尾的混帳。」洛基尖叫，綠葉襯著他蒼白的雙腿，他迅速直起身子，很快就追上索爾，而索爾笑得喘不過氣，難以奔跑。

索爾盡全力不讓洛基趕上，不過洛基像隻發癲的猴猻般跳到他背上，將兩人一同撞進灌木叢中，大吼大叫。

他們回到屋裡，身上全是擦傷與瘀青，躲在浴室裡幫彼此清理掉身上的血漬，彷彿他們又回到童年，背著父母喧鬧鬥毆。

只不過，當洛基倚坐在浴室水槽邊讓索爾為他膝上的擦傷敷藥時，他抬起腿然後說：「親一下。」而索爾照做──他吻了吻洛基的膝蓋，繼續吻上他的大腿內側，直到洛基輕輕嘆息，微微顫抖，腿勾住索爾肩膀，將他拉近。

 

\--

 

他們只有四個人，加上幾位僕役與隨扈，主屋對他們來說空間太大了。空曠的開放式空間通往天井與走廊，吊扇緩緩旋轉，在這麼大的空間裡有時很難找到洛基，雖然他也不在外頭。通常索爾會在二度走過一個個起居室之後便放棄。最終，洛基總是會找到他。

一天傍晚，索爾趴在沙發上打盹，洛基跨坐上他的背，體重恰恰壓在索爾臀部上端。

「你這懶惰蟲，還睡不夠嗎。」洛基在他耳邊呢喃，身體倚著他，胸口貼著索爾寬闊的背。

「不夠。」索爾咕噥，在洛基身下移動身體。「留下來。」他在洛基起身前搶先說道。

「好吧。我只待一會兒。」洛基將手臂繞過索爾胸膛，與他一同休憩，洛基在他背上既溫暖且重得恰到好處，踏實，但又不至於造成不適。索爾逐漸滑進夢鄉，而洛基輕哼起一首歌，小聲地吹口哨，手指在索爾的肋骨上安撫地打著節拍。

當索爾之後醒來，獨自一人，太陽緩緩落下，外頭的蟬開始鳴唱，索爾正唱著一首他不知道自己會唱的歌。

「去你的。」索爾笑著抱怨，他無法擺脫這首歌，只好將臉埋進枕頭裡，無奈腦海中一整晚不停播放的moves like jagger。

 

\--

 

一天深夜雷鳴吵醒了索爾，他翻身仰躺，睡眼惺忪地伸展四肢，傾聽外頭暴雨滂沱。

索爾起身下床，套上一件圓領衫，然後推開落地窗，踏上他房外被雨淋濕的木製走廊。

他一直很喜愛雷雨，站在那兒看著天空中雷電交加，細碎的雨珠沾濕他雙腳，這一切使他平靜。

他右方突然有一道閃光。是洛基，在長廊另一端，斜倚著他房外的牆，嘴裡叼著點燃的香菸。

「不要鬼鬼祟祟地跟著我。」索爾溫和說道，嗓音帶著剛睡醒的沙啞低沉。

「是誰鬼鬼祟祟了？」洛基挑眉回覆。「我只是出來透透氣──」

索爾嗤之以鼻。

「──就看見你在這裡，不出我所料。」

索爾長長地望了天空最後一眼，然後走向洛基。「你跟爸說過你會戒。」

「是嗎。」洛基顫抖著深吸了口氣，眼皮震顫。

索爾走到洛基身前站直，將他困在牆邊。「菸味很噁心。」他說著，一邊舔濕下唇。

「沒錯，噁心得很美妙。」洛基說，然後吐氣，煙霧在兩人間繚繞。

索爾的手偷溜上洛基咽喉，摟住他的後頸。「你的壞習慣真多。」他呢喃。

「的確。我招認。」洛基緩緩深吸口菸，手偷偷滑進索爾衣服下，攤平抵著他的腹部。「不過啊，如果我們完全正直善良，人生會成什麼樣子。」說完，他吐了索爾滿臉煙霧，惹得索爾咳嗽，洛基大笑。

「混帳。」索爾說，他將洛基推回牆上，給他那張微笑的嘴一個略帶啃咬意味的吻。

洛基嚐起來像是香菸，但索爾毫不介意，只是吻得更深，手埋進洛基髮裡。

 

\--

 

隔天早晨洛基正在做瑜珈，身體拗折成各種姿勢，看起來既可笑又誘人。

索爾在他對面坐下，希望打斷他的專注力，讓他失去平衡開始搖晃。

好半晌後，洛基的專注力仍頑強不衰。索爾開口：「會很無聊。」

「嗯？」

「人生。如果我們完全正直善良，會很無聊。」

洛基放鬆成坐姿。「這個嘛。」他說。「很慶幸我們對此有共識。」

「嗯。」

「幫我拉筋？」洛基問道。他伸出雙手，手臂在兩人間伸展著，而索爾握住了他。

 

（全文完）


End file.
